everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin "Cait" Glass
Caitlin Marie Glass [she/her, they/them], known to few as Cait (she honestly doesn’t care) is a 2018-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the successor to Bungle, the Glass Cat and Emerald City actress from the novel The Patchwork Girl of Oz, written by American “Royal Historian” L. Frank Baum, as part of the Land of Oz series. 'Character' 'Personality' Reserved and aloof, Cait is almost stereotypically catlike in nature. She’s fairly vain, but doesn’t necessarily go out of her way to display this. Instead, she simply believes herself smarter, wiser, and possessing more common sense than most; and therefore doesn’t feel an innate need to contribute to anything she is not wholly required to. This is the definite source of her sheer laziness. When in a comfortable state (quite often, really), she can’t be bothered, and upon prodding of any sort, she will inevitably be put into a briefly unpleasant mood before promptly lying down once again. To an extent, she can appear emotionless, and most shows of emotion from her are largely temporary and likely being used in a distinctly “ulterior” fashion. Being a feline, rest is second nature to Cait, and she can often be found laying about in her cat form. In fact, contrary to most of Oz's rather extensive population of anthropomorphic citizens, she spends a considerable chunk of her time in her natural, animalistic state. When she predictably dozes off in public, she’ll more often than not revert to her classic glass form, whether intentionally or not. When informed of this fact she doesn't think much of it. Armed with a distinct lack of regard for anything that doesn’t have to do with her directly, Cait infamously remains apathetic. She won’t put effort into much of anything these days. It’s genuinely difficult for her to feign giving a damn, so she hardly even tries at this point. She thinks not of the consequences, for most have given up attempting to persuade her to do anything in particular. Even so, she’s aware there are certain things she must do for her own self-benefit, so she most definitely gets by, but don’t ever expect her to go the extra mile for herself or anybody. As Cait herself puts it, “Everyone wins when you’re low-maintenance.” To be honest, Cait’s knack for succeeding with the bare minimum is actually rather impressive, certainly the closest thing she has to a talent or hobby. Once again, she does get the imperative acts done, but just barely. At least to the point where she’s passing all her classes and on painfully neutral terms with those around her, but then again she doesn’t believe in social standing as a concept. In fact, the less people talk to her, the better. Not that she’s shy or anything, hardly so, but socializing in her opinion takes far too much effort than she’s willing or even capable of mustering. *masterfully manipulative and sly *partially rewriting this section cause it sucks 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Appearance' In any form, Cait’s appearance is noticeable and unique; a brand that only the land of Oz could produce. Upon her creation via the Powder of Life, Dr. Campbell Pipt and his wife Marion (the current Bungle Catrina Glass was not a part of the process) were rather careful to stay true to their story, striving for acute accuracy with every minuscule feature. The clear skin, the emerald eyes, the ruby heart, all of it abiding by the classic stories of Oz so the citizens of the old-fashioned land would be pleased. Due to this, all Bungles in the lineage tend to look rather alike, but not identical. Cait might have the same general features as previous Glass Cats, but all maintain a unique look, and no one worries of confusion between the generations. Her eyes are indeed emeralds, but they aren’t the rich green one would typically expect from the gem or sight-seeing Emerald City itself. Rather, they are a bit lighter, and rounder, though some cuts and facets can be found within. It should be noted that while her eyes are wholly emerald in her cat form, they are only present as irises in her humanoid form, with most of her eyes being clear glass like the rest of her. Another distinctive and shining organ on display is the ruby heart in her chest, visible in either form, although it’s considerably bigger in her equally larger humanoid state. It’s admittedly pretty to look at, much like Dorothy’s slippers (whether or not they are or should be ruby red as well is highly debated in Oz), although it can only be decently viewed in her feline form as Cait does (publicly) wear clothes while in human form. It’s crafted in the traditional shape; not the biological human type. Yes, yes, there are pink marbles in Cait’s head, albeit they are far smaller in her cat form but take up less relative space than in her larger human head. They are perfectly visible in her feline form, but when human they are covered by a set of pink bangs, as she does have hair in this state. Cait’s skin is entirely clear, with a dazzling white sheen, but perceptible to the naked eye just as non-enchanted glass would be, so she’s far from obtaining the Cheshire Cat’s invisibility. Her organs and clothes and hair (when human) tend to give her away regardless. Cait herself doesn’t dwell on this; she has nothing to hide. Although being completely see-through would be convenient for those times when she just wants a nap and not be bothered. 'Bedroom' 'Fairytale - The Patchwork Girl of Oz' 'How It Goes' Main Article: The Patchwork Girl of Oz Full Text: The Patchwork Girl of Oz 'How Caitlin Comes Into It' The Glass Cats of Oz are few in number, created once per retelling, but do have the added benefit of (relative) immortality, just as all other beings granted sentience by the Powder of Life tend to possess. As a direct result, the majority of prior Bungles are still around, primarily residing in the Royal Palace of Oz or elsewhere in Emerald City, having served their role and position as animal companion to their respective Queen Ozma (and being granted less sensational transparent brains, as per the end of the book). It’s somewhat an unofficial Ozian tradition for the Glass Cats to join the high society and court of Emerald City, and Cait’s forerunner (formerly called Catrina Glass) did so herself, achieving a socialite status and a career in Oz’s film industry, taking after her “Great-Grand Legacy” Catherine Glass, who performed silent films in the 1920s. So it ain’t complicated. Cait is simply the Glass Cat created for this generation, to briefly be raised alongside Dr. Pipt’s other creations and to attend the Academy before the beginning of her story. 'Relationships' 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Caitmahmate.jpg|bless patch and their devotion to all the ozians c": HEYSISTERS.jpeg|cait attempts to act like her powder sis isnt her fave person in all the world by patch Sisters_of_powder.JPG|(breathes in) A GIFT FROM PATCH I OWN IRL BC WE MET IN PERSON AND SHE GAVE ME IT AND AHHHH Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz Category:Commoners Category:Ozian Category:Shapeshifters Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Airy's OCs